The Mermaids 1, Once Upon A Time, Alana
by My.Random.Stories
Summary: Not only the stories of Ariel, but of her sisters as well. My own twist on the story of 'The Little Mermaid' combined with the brilliance of 'Once Upon A Time'. I do not own the canons in this story. And please check out the next chapter here: /s/9025234/1/The-Mermaids-2-Once-Upon-A-Time-Ariel
1. Chapter 1

"The Golden Shell Shines"

FanFiction Chapter One

**Mark Pellegrino as King Triton**

"What's going on?" said Henry.

Emma was telling him this story while she walked him back home from the bus stop…he wasn't paying attention to it much. He had the same attention-span as an eleven year old boy…mostly because he _was _an eleven year old boy.

He ran off to the center of town where there was a large crowd gathering. Emma hurried up after him; that new motherly instinct took over her.

Henry pushed past the people so he could get a front row look at what was going on.

In the center of the stage was a smiling red-head. Brunettes and blondes that resembled her stood on either side of her. The six of the girls sang together in harmony, but the red-heads voice seemed to be more unique than the others.

"Who is it, Henry?" Emma asked once she caught up with him.

"Let's see."

He dropped his backpack to the ground and pulled out his large fairytale book "Once Upon a Time." He flipped the pages until he came across a picture of a red-headed mermaid that resembled the girl on stage.

"There," said Henry. He pointed to the page to show his mother. "She's the little mermaid."

"What?" She looked up at her, confused. But then she remembered Archie was Jiminy Cricket in fairytale land. He was still human and did not turn back into his regular form.

Since Henry was into the singing mermaids she decided to do her duty as Sheriff and look around to check and see if everything was running smoothly. That's when she noticed the two people sitting next to the stage. One was a proud, middle aged blonde man when the other was another young girl…except she wasn't singing gleefully with the others. She sat quietly with her face looking down to her shoes.

Emma nudged her son, "Henry, who do you think they are?" she asked and pointed to the mysterious Storybroke citizens.

"I…I don't know…"

Then the girl looked up, directly at Emma. It was as if the girl could hear them…but how could she? She was feet away from them. Emma stared at the girl with dark eyes. They read that she was in pure torture.

* * *

The lagoon was so bright. The mermaids spent most of their afternoon there. Most of the mermaids' hairs were nearly dry. Some swam over to the waterfall. That's where Alana was until she swam over to her little sister, Ariel. She gave her a playful splash which didn't suit with the red-headed sister well. Ariel turned to Alana angrily and gave a big splash in return.

They chased each other until they came upon a large rock where Attina and Arista sat.

"I'd like to name my child something strong and unique," Arista spoke. Alana listened to her sisters converse while Ariel's mind drifted off somewhere else. "Something like Ursula," Arista continued, "It's a pretty name…and not all names start with a U."

Attina turned to Ariel. "Ariel…what names do you have planned for your children?"

"Oh, me?" Ariel looked at them. "Umm…I don't know. I don't know if I want children in the future."

Attina and Arista looked almost shocked. Alana softly smiled.

Suddenly Abella rose out of the waters and looked to them both nervously.

"It's father," she said, "He's looking the kingdom for everyone. We must go back down immediately…"

But it was too late. The king himself appeared out of the water. His trident was strong in his grip. His blue eyes were icy cold as they looked at each of his daughters. His harsh gaze seemed to stick on Ariel.

"What are you all doing up here?"

"Daddy I…"

"Was this your influence, Ariel?"

"No!"

"I can explain, father," Alana came in-between them. "The lagoon's waterfall gives us pure water to cleanse ourselves. We simply came up here to bathe."

Triton looked at his other daughters calmly. The sisters were sometimes grateful for Alana's manipulation and lying skills.

"Is this true, daughters?"

"Yes father," "Yes daddy" Ariel and the other girls replied at once.

"Very well. I don't want to catch you on the surface again."

"Yes father," Ariel did not reply this time. The others jumped back into the water. Alana was ready to follow them but Triton placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I have something for you," he said. With that he revealed a golden necklace. Hanging from it was a golden painted shell. "For your eighteenth birthday. It may be in a couple days…but this will symbolize you becoming a woman."

Alana looked at it jaw-dropped. She held out her hands, her father placed the piece of jewelry on her palms. "Thank you, father," she said. She embraced him. It was very rare that she had this kind of time with her father. "Thank you so much."

* * *

The concert was over and the people of Storybrooke were headed back to their homes. Except for Mister Gold. He walked over to the girls…a smug look on his face. He looked directly at the shy sister with her face to the ground.

"Mr. Gold," greeted their father in an unfriendly way.

"Mr. Oceano…what a lovely performance from your daughters. Well, most of your daughters."

Ariel stepped in front of Gold. She glared at him, though to Gold she wasn't a bit threatening. He smirked at her.

"Get away from her, Gold."

"What happened to her?"

"We don't know." She said softly, "She doesn't have her voice. We don't think the curse broke for her." Ariel stared at him. Something twinkled in his eye. "That means you better leave her alone, Gold. She's not available for your using."

The girls walked past him…the last being Alana. She peered up at him from her shy slumber. He swore that he saw the teen smirk at him.

* * *

"Ariel?!" Alana shouted.

Her and her sisters split up. The youngest [and frankly most favorite] daughter of Triton was lost.

The purple and pink 18-year-old mermaid was desperate to find her. She loved her sisters very much and would do anything for them. However, Alana was the closest in age to Ariel. She knew a very dark secret that Ariel kept. Most of the other's didn't know…

There was a lagoon where Ariel spent most of her time. Sometimes when the other mermaids felt a little rebellious against their father, they would spend time in the lagoon as well. They would bathe or do each other's hair. There were many rocks there and the waters were shallow. It was where Ariel could daydream about being human. Alana hated that.

The lagoon was different without her sisters there. It was darker, and a soft haze drifted across the water. Alana kept her guard up as she scanned the area.

"Ariel!" she yelled. For a second she could hear her echo.

"Looking for your sister?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

Alana shifted in the water. She glared at the strange creature standing on the land near the lagoon. He leaned on a tree, a smug look on him golden face. He wasn't quite human…she had to be brave for Ariel.

"What have you done with her?" she hissed.

"Me? Well, well, well. Why would you assume _I _did something to her?"

"You know that I'm looking…"

"For your sister. Perhaps I know what _happened_ to her…but I had nothing to do with it."

"What happened to her?" Alana snapped quickly.

"For that…" the man replied coolly, "there's a price."

Alana slunked back in the water. Only her eyes looked at the man. It took her a while for her to ask, "Who are you?"

"Rumpelstiltskin!" he exclaimed. He did this silly little bow, too. "And…what is your name?"

"My name is A—" She cleared her throat. It wasn't like Alana to trust people so easily unlike her gullible little sister. "Ursula…my name is Ursula." It was the first name that popped into her mind.

"Well then, Ursula, I'll tell you what. Go to the bottom of the ocean and fetch me some squid ink. When you return I shall help you find your sister."

"Very well," she replied. She didn't trust him but she would have to take a chance. Alana jumped back into the water in search for the squid ink this crocodile-like man needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2-**

"Very good, dearie!" exclaimed Rumpelstiltskin. He drummed his fingers together, peering down at the ink that the mermaid got for him. He pulled a small clear jar out of his pockets. Carefully, he poured the ink inside it. Alana watched impatiently.

"And my sister?" she hissed, "You promised you would help me find her."

"My my, how rude! I was just about to get to that…" said Rumpel. He placed the full jar back in his pocket. "…your sister is no longer a mermaid. A certain someone I know gave her legs. The only way to find her is to become a human yourself!"

Alana took aback to his suggestion. She looked mortified. "Human?" she spat.

"Don't worry. It won't be permanent. Whenever your legs hit the water, you will return to your original state as a mermaid."

"How am I supposed to know where she is?"

Rumpel smiled softly. "I'll guide you to her." Alana looked away but before she could think he added, "There's not much time to waste, dearie." And she knew he was right.

"Very well then."

With a snap of his fingers, a purple haze gusted around Alana's tail.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheriff Emma Swan paid a visit to the Oceano household. King Triton, or Mister Tristan Oceano, opened the door with a concerned look on his face. A few of his daughters stood behind him. They were nosey and curious to see who was visiting their home. They _never _got visitors. _Never. _

"Has…Ariel gotten into trouble?" asked Triton.

"No…I'm actually here to speak to Alana?"

"Alana?" Oceano looked at the officer with confusion.

"Yeah. Gold said that somebody broke into his shop and his home…again. He gave me a couple of names he was suspicious of. Alana was one of them."

"That doesn't make any sense. She can't even speak."

"That doesn't mean she's not capable of a crime, sir." Emma retorted.

Oceano gave Emma a stern look. "Very well. However, the curse did not break for her. You must call her by her Storybroke name."

"And that would be?"

"…Ursula," then the father stepped aside and gestured for her to let herself in. "She's right down the hall in the music room."

Emma tried not to be too fazed by the name. She knew the fairytale of _The Little Mermaid_. She knew that Ursula was the name of the sea witch. But in Storybroke she was learning that not all the fairytales rang true to the stories that she read.

Emma walked into the home. The further she got down the hallway the louder she could hear the piano playing. It could have been a cheerful song, but it was being played very slowly. It gave the music and eerie sense.

And there she was—the girl with chocolate brown hair. Her skin was pale, her eyes were focused on the keyboard. Her outfit was a mixture of purples and pinks—but somehow on her it worked. She barely had on make-up. She looked as if she had a cold.

"Ursula?" asked Emma. The girl didn't stop playing her music. She didn't look up at Emma, either. Yet somehow she knew that Alana was listening to her. Emma sat next to her on the music bench. "My name is Emma Swan. Do you know anything about Mister Gold?"

Alana gave her a second of eye contact.

"Someone broke into his shop last night. Could you tell…" it was then that she realized that it would be hard to get information from a mute. Emma looked at the doorway. One of her lighter brown haired sisters stood there. "Can you get me some paper and a pen?"

The sister nodded. In only a few seconds she got what Emma requested. "Thanks," she said.

Alana grabbed the paper and started to scribble down information.

"Don't listen to Gold," she wrote, "He hates me. He wants to frame me."

"Why would he want to do that?" asked Emma.

"He's a cruel man," wrote Alana. Her hand-writing was awful. It only showed Emma how desperate she was. "He stole something of MINE but he wants to make it seem as if I stole something of his."

"…and what did he steal from you?"

Alana stopped writing. Her hand was sore from being so harsh. Her hand had blue smudges all over it from the ink. Alana was left handed. Alana looked in Emma's eyes, sadly. The Sheriff could tell that the girl was telling the truth…but she still didn't know what Gold had stolen from her.

* * *

Alana's necklace swept back and forth across her chest as she tried to walk through the woods.

"This way, dearie!" Rumpel said. He seemed really gleeful. Alana was skeptical about it.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Why the queens palace, of course."

"Why?" She didn't exactly know who the queen was, but she already safely assumed there was a ruler of their land.

"That's where your sister is being kept!"

"What? Why? What is she going to do to her?"

"You need to calm down, dearie," Rumpel stopped in his tracks and turned to her. His voice lowered. "We'll get your sister out. The queen just wants something from your dear-ol'-dad. He's using Ariel to get it…"

"The trident."

"Exactly." Rumpel turned again. "We must hurry, dearie, before it is too late."

He grabbed her hand. The purple smog surrounded her again. This time, it transported them into her castle. "Behind that door is the dungeon, dearie. That's where she is keeping your sister. In there you'll need this~~" a sword morphed into Alana's hand. The heaviness nearly caused her to fall over. Rumpel gave a quick look of concern. "I shall go distract the queen."

With that, he was gone.

Alana turned to the door and walked right into the dungeon. She did not realize there would be so many guards there. She froze in a panic as they all came for her. That's when she started to sing.

Her voice echoed throughout the dungeon. Her soft of melodic voice caused them to feel at ease. Everyone liked Ariel's voice because it was full of power and song—it made everyone so happy. Alana's voice was a little more magical.

People called her the cursed mermaid.

Alana easily walked past the guards as long as she kept on singing. She looked inside each peephole of each cell. One girl was dressed in blue. Her long light brown hair covered her face. It wasn't her sister. Alana had to move on.

"Alana!" she heard. She looked and there she was. Her puffy red hair stuck out of her cell. Her soft and perfect hands wrapped around the bars.

"Sister!" Alana exclaimed. She hurried to her hand placed a hand on hers. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story."

"Tell me how to get you out."

"The keys. They should be on the wall over there—"

Alana stood to get the keys, but the guards surrounded her with their weapons ready to be used. She stopped singing. Their trance was over. It was then that Alana realized that she dropped the sword Rumpel gave to her a while back. She didn't think she would need it.

Suddenly, each soldier got knocked down one by one. A human man fought them and won all by himself. Alana watched in confusion. Why would a human help them?

"Eric!" "Who are you?" Ariel and Alana spoke at the same time.

"You know him?" Alana snapped.

"Alana, please listen," Ariel said softly. "I fell in love with him…"

"He's a _human," _she looked at her sister in disgust.

"I know but—"

"It's a human who killed our mother. A human who locked you in here!"

"…Not quite." Said another voice. A fog circled near Eric and Alana. A beautiful woman appeared wearing large clothing and an evil grin on her face. Alana could hear Eric whisper "The queen…"

Alana glared at the woman. "Let go of my sister," she hissed.

"No," the queen replied with a grin. "Your sister and I had a deal. If she were to let the boy fall for her without her voice in three days then she could be free. However if she failed she promised to be mine forever."

"You gave up your voice?" Alana hissed at her sister.

"As you can see her voice has been restored. The deal is up. She's just owning up to the contract."

Alana looked to Eric, and saw the way he stared at her sister. Ariel paid no attention to the fact that Alana was given legs to save her.

"I'll give you this chance to leave my kingdom in one piece. You failed."

"Not quite…take me instead."

"_What?" _

"I'll take my sister's place for her happiness."


	4. Chapter 4

*****Author's Note: I know that there are rumors saying that Belle will regain her memories at the end of season 2, but I am going to keep that she still has amnesia. I have an idea for Alana bringing her out of her state. I'm also having this set after Gold finds Bae.*****

The bell of the shop rang and his door got slammed once again. Mr. Gold did not flinch. He was too used to getting angry customers by now. He wasn't surprised to see Alana coming his way.

"Ah, hello Miss Oceano…would you like to chat?"

Alana picked up a blank card. He used them for information on his past customers. But Alana_ knew_ him. She knew that he remembered every name that was given to him. She wrote:

"Where is my voice?"

"You have awful handwriting."

Alana shoved the paper in his face. She knew he could read it. She was too impatient to put up with his silly games. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll tell you where it is. But you need to do something in return for me." He wobbled around the display. Alana, like the rest of the town, heard about his son. She didn't know what else he could possibly need. "Help me restore someone's memory."

Alana nodded without giving him eye contact.

"There was a certain someone that became obsessed with your voice. So obsessed, that the queen gave him the source that held it. He was to keep it safe at all times…and that he did…even when the curse broke. Of course, here he thought it was a gift given to him by his grandmother. He still has it. Do you think you know who I'm talking about?"

Yes. Alana knew exactly who he was talking about. Alana stormed out of the shop. She had no time to waste. She couldn't spend another moment pretending to be "quiet and shy Ursula." It was time to be Alana.

* * *

The evil queen looked at the mirror. Her expression was blank as he was dragged into the room.

"Prince Eric," she greeted.

"You promised we'd go free!" the prince snapped. He tried to lunge out of the guards grips but they were too strong. "After Alana sacrificed her freedom, we deserve to be happy."

The queen laughed at him in a mocking way. "It's not nice to be so selfish. You and Ariel haven't even tried to free her. And why is that?" The queen gently brushed her hand across his cheek. The prince glared at her with his baby blue eyes…it made her smirk. "Is it because you don't believe that your lovers sister isn't so noble? Hm? Maybe we need to test that nobility." Her flirtatious looked quickly turned to authority when she looked at her guards. "Put him into the same cell as Alana."

Which they did. His feet dragged on the ground and eventually he tasted the cold waters of the cell Alana was kept in. There was a pool in the middle of her cell…and an area that was above ground. She had a chair that she sat in. She still had her legs which she crossed. She glared at Eric, who disturbed her peace. Who destroyed her family. She stood slowly, examining him with her black eyes. Eric noticed that the queen changed her into sparkly garbs that matched the blue color of her pool. She was singing until she saw him.

"It seems you're a little lost, prince," Alana cooed. Eric could feel his heart pounding.

"Alana…I'm sorry it had to end like this."

"…So am I…"

"I just…I just want to thank you…for giving us a chance at our lives…"

As Eric spoke, Alana made a motion with her hand. It was like she was grabbing him by the throat…no…by his voice. His neck shined a round orb and he lunged back in pain. Alana tugged him closer with her power—his body hovered over the water-until her face was very close to his.

"Don't mistake my kindness for you. I did nothing for you. I barely know who you are. I did this for my sister," she hissed, "and no one else."

And she let go of him so he could catch his breath.

* * *

"Well…it seems she passed the test," said the evil queen. She was watching Alana and Eric through her mirror. Rumpelstiltskin was by her side. "If she's kind to this human…than there should be no logical punishment to take her voice, now is there?" Regina asked him. "If you want her power so badly, why didn't you just take it in the first place?"

"Now, now, Regina. We don't want her to be completely against us. She may be useful later!" said Rumpel. "We shall try to get her to destroy someone again. She cares for her sister too much to destroy the one Ariel loves."

The queen snickered. "We should teach her the right way," she glared at Rumpel, "that love is weakness."

For a second she could see sadness, which made her happy. It was only a few weeks ago that he discovered of the passing of his beloved Belle. Little did he know, she was sitting in that very castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Digging the large hole in front of the gravestone was harder than she thought. Yes, the man who was obsessed with her voice was now dead. It was not Eric...but another man who intruded her cell. It seemed like he cared for her necklace so much that he was buried with it. Finally when Alana got to his casket, she opened the rotted door. Inside was a pale corpse that looked about a year old. Alana ignored the smell and the disgusting look of the pale body. She reached right for her necklace which was laced between his fingers. As soon as she touched the necklace it shined brightly. A small orb circled around the shell and moved into Alana's throat. She smiled.

"I hate to break it to you," she cooed to the corpse, "but this never belonged to your grandmother."

The next day the girls did the same thing. They set up their small, temporary stage in the middle of town. Many gathered to hear Ariel sing.

When it came time for her solo, another voice rang through the crowd. Everyone froze. Even her sisters. Alana took center stage—her shyness disappeared. Her voice created a trance of all the citizens. Alana smirk and was getting really into it. That was, until Ariel ripped the microphone out of her hands.

"What are you doing?!" she asked.

"I'm back sister," Alana hissed the 's' in sister. "Haven't you missed me?"

"Alana you got your voice back!" Abella exclaimed. The rest of the sisters surrounded Alana. They all wanted a chance to hug their sister. Ariel did not seem as amused. Something wasn't right.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed the new news reporter. It seems everyone forgot about poor Sydney Glass, who was kept locked up in the psych ward. He was replaced by this tall slender fellow. A young man who claimed he was a mouse in their land. In Storybrooke he was asked to be call Q, since there was a Q in his name – Jaq.

As the mermaids walked down the short steps of the stage, the reporter walked right next to the not-so-shy-and-quiet sister. "What's your name?" he asked.

She turned to him, a smirk on her face. "My name is Alana," she told him. It was then that the reporter took a picture of her, but the girl didn't even blink. She was enjoying her new found attention, "Most people call me Ursula."

And she walked away. She wasn't going to answer any more questions.


End file.
